XX
XX is the second episode of the eighth season of Castle. Summary In part two of last week’s Season 8 premiere, Beckett’s side of her abrupt disappearance is revealed. After receiving a mysterious tip from her past, Beckett is launched into a fight for her life, with a team of mercenaries hot on her trail. While Castle investigates why his wife is on the run, Beckett must figure out who wants her dead, before they can finish the job. Recap Beckett and Vikram try to fend off a group of assassins. They are saved by Rita Hunt, a spy who claims to be Castle's stepmother. She then instructs Beckett to tell her everything. Beckett was getting ready for her first day as Captain when Vikram, posing as a telemarketer, called her, telling her to meet him at the abandoned theatre. At the theatre, Vikram revealed that Rachel McCord and 4 other members of her team were killed in an automobile accident. In addition, someone tried to kill him the day before. Suddenly, five assassins stormed into the theatre, wanting to kill both Beckett and Vikram. Beckett kills three of them but is shot in the process. At the dry cleaners, Beckett tends to her wound. Vikram then reveals that a McCord was killed due to the fact that Beckett searched for criminality connected to William Bracken. Once he pulled the fire alarm, McCord and her team were killed in a car accident. Meanwhile, Hayley decides to help Castle find both Beckett and Vikram. The day before, Vikram also revealed that there was a word in the document that was connected to Bracken; Loksat. Beckett visited Bracken in prison, asking him about Loksat. Once she mentioned it, he freaked out, telling her that both of them will be killed. Watching the footage of Beckett's visit, Ryan and Esposito go to the prison to ask Bracken what Loksat is. Meanwhile, Alexis and Hayley go to the hotel where Vikram was the day before. They find footage of him hacking into the AG's office mainframe just before the team of assassins arrived at the hotel. Meanwhile, Rita takes Beckett and Vikram to a safe house. She explains that she was trying to uncover Loksat's true identity. She also mentions that Bracken and Vulcan Simmons were assisted by Loksat. He was connected to many drug operations within the U.S. Ryan and Esposito visit Bracken only to find out that he was murdered in his cell. Rita, aware of Bracken's death, advises Beckett to stop investigating Loksat. Beckett tells Rita that she and Vikram will take down Loksat. The assistant AG, Allison Hyde, reveals to Ryan, Esposito, and Castle that Vikram forged his credentials and that Beckett is in danger. Meanwhile, Beckett, Vikram, Hayley, and Castle find a plane hangar which Loksat owned. Beckett and Vikram interrogate the pilot. Vikram is then forced to kill the pilot when he was about to shoot Beckett. Castle ad Hayley then show up and Castle persuades Beckett that Vikram is the enemy. Beckett then tells Castle that she can trust Vikram. Castle, Beckett, Vikram, Ryan, and Esposito plan broadcasting Castle on TV in an attempt to lure out Loksat. As part of the process, they capture and arrest all of the assassins. Vikram decrypts the assassin's phones only to figure out that they were receiving orders from Allison Hyde. The NYPD then find out that Hyde committed suicide. After, Beckett secretly meets with Rita, who tells her to live her life and be with Castle. Beckett, unwilling to let her mother's death go, decides to take on Loksat herself. Rita then warns Beckett not to bring Castle in the investigation stating that Loksat can kill both of them. Beckett then tells Castle that she is going to find the killer and abandon their relationship at the time. Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Det. Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Det. Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Det. Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Molly C. Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers *Toks Olagundoye as Hayley Shipton Guest Cast *Sunkrish Bala as Vikram Singh *Coby Ryan McLaughlin as Brooks *Jack Coleman as William Bracken *Daisy Betts as A.J. *Jacqueline Obradors as Allison Hyde Quotes Featured Music Trivia References Related links Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 episodes